Innocence
by keiru
Summary: L'histoire d'une apprentie alchimiste venue d'un autre continent...royai à venir
1. prologue

INNOCENCE

De Keiru

**O---Fanfic FullMetal Alchemist---O**

PROLOGUE

Je vais là où mes pas me portent.

C'est comme ça depuis toujours.

Tu ne devras pas me poser de questions.

Tu ne devras pas trahir les règles.

Tu me devras le respect, ainsi qu'à tout ceux qui le méritent.

Tu te devras de respecter ta vie. Ne jamais remettre en question tes choix.

Tu devras croire en toi. Au passé, au présent, au futur. A la vie.

Tu devras te battre pour ce que tu crois être juste, et ne jamais laisser quelqu'un te dicter des règles.

Tu devras utiliser ton expérience à bon escient.

Tu devras à la fois en vouloir plus et te satisfaire de ce que tu as.

Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu devras faire. C'est inévitable. Quoi que tu choisisses.

Si tu acceptes de partager ce voyage de quelque manières que ce soit, saches qu'il y aura de bons et de mauvais moments. Des sacrifices. De l'épuisement. Comme pour chaque vie.

C'est là un bien long voyage. Moi je me suis promis d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Pour commencer, il faut se jurer de finir.

Si tu veux bien me suivre, je t'acceptes à mes cotés.

_C'est étrange comme début, non ?_

_Comme tout ce que j'écris, je crois !_

_Enfin, c'est un prologue en bonne et due forme : c'est à dire court héhé !_

_Les prochains chapitres seront bien plus cohérents je vous rassures !_

_Je sais pas encore quand je les posterais._

_PS :les coms, ça me motive.(A bon entendeur salut !!)_


	2. Un pas

''-C'est à toi d'apprendre par toi-même, désormais…

-Mais…''

En face de cette maison que je considérait comme la mienne, la femme qui m'avait tout enseigné de l'alchimie me poussa gentiment sur le petit chemin terreux.

''-Allez, pars… c'est le grand jour…''

Elle ne plaisantait pas…

Son choix était définitif, et je savais très bien que je ne la ferais pas changer d'avis.

Je m'inclinais devant cette personne que je respectais tant. Le grand jour…était arrivé. Je ne savais pas où aller, que faire, à qui m'adresser…

Elle me glissa une bourse de pièces d'or dans la poche.

''-Tu les as bien méritées. Maintenant, pars. Tu reviendras me voir ?''

Une pointe de nostalgie s'était ressentie dans sa voix.

''-Oui, bien sur''

Le soleil se pointa à l'horizon. C'était une nouvelle vie qui commençait maintenant. Une vie de liberté, qui n'appartiendrait qu'à moi…

''-Je n'oublierais jamais tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, Tora!

Merci pour tout !

-De rien gamine…allez file…''

Après avoir fait quelques pas, je me retournais déjà pour voir mon professeur m'adresser un salut militaire en riant. Après lui avoir rendu ce petit signe amusé, je me retournai vers mon destin, l'esprit libéré, prête à affronter toutes les épreuves que m'imposerait la vie.

J'avais sur moi la bourse de Tora, une carte approximative dont j'ignorais l'échelle, une gourde d'eau et une petite craie blanche. Il était donc logique que je commence à m'inquiéter…Seulement, je n'en eut pas le temps : déjà les toits d'une ville se découpaient dans la vallée.

J'esquissai un sourire de satisfaction.

Yes !

Je me rendit compte que je n'avait aucun but quand je vis un oiseau piquer sur le sol pour becqueter un ver de terre.

Strictement aucun but.

Un grognement de mon ventre me rappelai que je n'avais rien mangé depuis la veille et qu'il serait tant de songer à se nourrir, sans quoi ma vie serait probablement très abrégée et que la recherche d'un but s'avérerait totalement inutile.

Les talons de mes bottes heurtèrent la première pierre de la ville à midi.

Je balayai la ruelle sombre du regard et trouvai une petite auberge qui semblait assez confortable. J'allais pousser la porte quand un gant blanc à l'étrange symbole se posa sur la poignée.

Et merde…un alchimiste d'état… 

Je préférai adopter une attitude discrète et fit un sourire idiot à l'homme.

''-Bonjour monsieur, lui fis-je d'une voix de fillette.

-Bonjour mademoiselle…vous n'auriez pas vu un grand homme à l'air menaçant dans les alentours ?''

La réponse m'échappai.

''-ben, à part vous, non… je suis pas du coin et je suis seule…''

Je venais, en dix mots, de détruire complètement l'image que je voulais lui donner, révélant en même temps que je voyageais seule, ce qui n'est pas vraiment commun pour quelqu'un de seize ans, et de plus si c'est une fille… L'homme resta perplexe puis fini par rentrer dans la pièce sombre. L'aubergiste le fit s'installer dans un coin , à une table ronde, pendant que je me frayais un passage dans la fumée. J'arrivai enfin au bar, m'assis sur un tabouret et commandai le plat du jour.

La viande rouge qu'on me servit avait une texture molle, et les pommes frittes qui allaient avec avaient le goût de la terre, ce qui me déplaisaient fortement. Je finit rapidement l'assiette, par faim et non par gourmandise, et m'abstint de prendre un dessert. La pièce d'or roula sur le comptoir. Je claquais la porte quand elle s'arrêta.

J'achetai quelques fruits à une vieille femme au teint aussi gris que la ville où elle vivait et reprit mon chemin, ressentant un grand soulagement quand je sortit de ce lieu inhospitalier. La grisaille avait laissé place à la nature, les grosses pierres du sol à des prairies fleuries et les immeubles délabrés à des arbres immenses.

Je soupirais et me couchais sur l'herbe humide, sombrant dans un sommeil profond.

Quand je me réveillai, le soleil ne me chauffait plus le visage.

Un homme tout vêtu de noir se dressait devant moi, me menaçant d'une grande lame grise maculée de sang.

_Et merde_, me répétais-je, _un psychopathe…_

Je commençais à en avoir un peu marre de tout ça, aussi lui dis-je sèchement de dégager.

Bizarrement, le type ne sembla pas apprécier ma remarque.

J'en eu la preuve quand son arme me frôla la gorge.

Qu'est ce que j'avais fait pour mériter tout ça ? Franchement ?!

''-Je t'aurais prévenu…''

Une feuille qui passait au dessus de sa tête sembla brusquement très attirée par le curieux personnage : elle vint s'écraser sur son nez, lui arrachant au passage un morceau de peau de son front. Je me relevai et lui souhaitai bon courage sur un ton ironique.

J'avais juste modifié la structure de la feuille pour qu'elle soit plus lourde et attirée par lui, il n'allait quand même pas en faire tout un drame…

dans le chapitre suivant…

_(extrait)_

La ville avait maintenant disparue, et n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Je continuais mon chemin, les yeux levés vers le ciel bleu à peine nuageux, imaginant quelle serais la prochaine ville que je visiterais, et comment seraient ses habitants.

Il serait étonnant de croiser quelqu'un connaissant l'alchimie. Tora m'avait prévenue que dans le coin, cette pratique qui m'était maintenant si familière demeurait un mystère pour beaucoup de gens.

Cela expliquait aussi en partie mon étonnement lors de ma rencontre avec l'alchimiste d'état, tout à l'heure…

''-Mademoiselle ! Hey, Mademoiselle, attendez moi !!''


	3. Elements

Je m'éloignais joyeusement de la prairie pour regagner le chemin caillouteux…

Les gémissements ennuyés de mon agresseur m'amusèrent beaucoup et je m'obligeai à ne pas éclater de rire. J'abandonnai là le misérable qui se débattait. C'était ma vie, après tout…tant pis pour lui si il n'avait pas écouté mes avertissements…

L'après-midi s'éternisait. On était en plein été et les journées étaient longues et le soleil brûlait la terre. J'entamai ma réserve d'eau en fermant les yeux, appréciant chaque goutte du liquide glacé que je sentis descendre le long de ma gorge. D'un revers de bras je m'essuyai le front et je repris ma route.

La ville avait maintenant disparue, et n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Je continuais mon chemin, les yeux levés vers le ciel bleu à peine nuageux, imaginant quelle serais la prochaine ville que je visiterais, et comment seraient ses habitants.

Il serait étonnant de croiser quelqu'un connaissant l'alchimie. Tora m'avait prévenue que dans le coin, cette pratique qui m'était maintenant si familière demeurait un mystère pour beaucoup de gens.

Cela expliquait aussi en partie mon étonnement lors de ma rencontre avec l'alchimiste d'état, tout à l'heure…

''-Mademoiselle! Mademoiselle, attendez moi !!''

Je me rendis compte trop tard qu'il s'agissait de l'alchimiste d'état de tout à l'heure.

Son veston bleu ne trompait personne…Et je n'avais plus le temps de partir en courant, sauf si je voulais me faire passer pour la dernière des abruties et m'assurer un séjour en pension complète dans le premier asile qui croiserait ma route.

Mis à part le fait qu'il soit un alchimiste d'état, il était plutôt bel homme, assez jeune, brun, et il lui adressait un sourire enjoué.

''-Vous marchez vite pour une jeune demoiselle !''

Alors que je résistais à une envie irrépressible d'utiliser l'alchimie pour le clouer sur place, lui choisit de me courtiser gentiment, ce qui semblait être une de ses activités favorites car il était plutôt doué pour cela, et que dès que je l'avait vu, j'avais compris qu'il s'agissait d'un beau parleur…

''-Mon cher Monsieur, sans vouloir vous offenser, mon intention première n'était point de voyager en compagnie de…de qui que ce soit !!

-Allons, allons, l'endroit n'est pas très sur. Je peut parfaitement vous offrir la protection que mérite une si jolie demoiselle… Et puis nous pourrions aller à la pèche…''

Comment faire comprendre à cet abruti que je n'en avais rien à faire de la pèche sans trop le blesser? Sa montre prouvant son état brillait, m'éblouissant à intervalles réguliers.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. J'entretenais péniblement un silence ennuyé qui fut interrompu par un sifflement rapide, et une flèche vint se planter dans la terre juste devant moi.

Une femme sauta de l'arbre et se réceptionna à quelques mètres de nous.

''-Salut Petite… Alors on cours les rues maintenant ? Tora t'a chassée ?

-Tu sais bien que non, Valdis !

-On a prit du caractère, c'est bien, mais, niveau alchimie, ça donne quoi ?''

L'autre, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, sursauta quand il entendit les dernières paroles de cette chère vieille pie, cette femme bête et arrogante qui me défiait régulièrement au début de mon entraînement et qui était partie un matin d'hiver vers les horizons inconnus qu'étaient en fait la ville que je venais de traverser.

''- Alchimie ? demanda l'homme, les sourcils froncés.

-Vu tes fringues, tu dois connaître, non ? rétorqua Valdis en le menaçant.''

L'homme ne semblait plus s'y retrouver. Perdu dans ses hésitations, il préféra passer à l'attaque et une étincelle naquit au centre de sa main. Il sembla seulement réaliser que quand on parlait d'alchimie, on me désignait dans le lot…

''-oui, oui, je pratique l'alchimie…''

Je glissai la main dans mon sac, saisissant le morceau de craie blanche qu'il me restait. Ce serait un bon investissement que d'en racheter…

Je visionnai le dessin qu'il me faudrait tracer au sol pour réussir mon petit tour quand de grande flammes jaillirent vers mon épaules, grillant au passage quelques mèches de mes cheveux…le trait horizontal se brisa et monta au ciel. Il pleuvait des flammes… Joli spectacle pour qui ne se trouve pas en dessous.

''-Non mais vous êtes complètement inconscient ?!!''

L'alchimiste d'état semblait totalement perdu et fixait désespérément son adversaire qui semblait peu décidée à lui expliquer son erreur.

Il était loin de chez lui. Tout simplement. Nous n'avons pas la même façon de pratiquer l'alchimie. Pas la même utilisation…mais la différence reste dérisoire…

Il sembla très étonné de ce qui était pour moi une évidence.

''-Maintenant asseyez-vous et observez…''

Il faut avouer que donner une petite leçon à un alchimiste d'état à propos d'une pratique qu'il est supposé maîtriser est une chose amusante.

Il y avait environ vingt mètres entre Valdis et moi. Elle était vêtue de noir, comme toujours, et faisait craquer ses doigts impatiemment.

Jusqu'au moment où elle décida de commencer…

Deux grands cercles apparut au sol, diffusant une unique lumière aveuglante.

De mon coté, le sable chauffé par les flammes de l'alchimiste d'état se changea en un grand sabre de verre. De l'autre coté du mur de sable qui s'était formé par la puissance des sorts, un fouet claqua brusquement.

Il était environ dix-huit heures quand le premier coup atteint sa cible : un filet de sang pourpre s'échappait de l'épaule droite de ma rivale. Enfin.

''-Pas mal, admit-elle, dommage que je sois trop pressée pour une revanche…''

Sur ces mots, son long fouet de lianes et de sable se décomposa, laissant comme seule preuve de son existence un petit tas grisâtre devant la jeune femme.

L'alchimiste d'état rappela sa présence d'un petit toussotement gêné, mais ce fut le vrombissement d'un appareil à deux roues qui obtint l'attention générale.

Le motard roulait à une vitesse surélevée, en notre direction, traînant derrière lui un nuage de poussière.

''-A plus, mes cocos, lança Valdis alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres.''

Elle sauta sur l'arrière de l'appareil, s'accrochant à l'homme cagoulé avec force, et fila avec rapidité vers l'horizon. Je rangeai mon arme de verre, décidant pour l'instant de la porter à me ceinture : elle me serait sûrement utile dans l'avenir…

Je fis face à l'homme qui s'était relevé et frottait son pantalon avec énergie pour y enlever la terre qui s'y était déposée.

''-Et donc, vous êtes ?''

Il m'adressa un salut militaire et m'indiqua son identité avec narcissisme.

''- Je suis LE Flame Alchemist !''

Ce nom me disait vaguement quelque chose. Très vaguement. A vrai dire, je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment au alchimistes célèbres, je suis plus du genre à m'occuper de mes compétences personnelles, mais Tora veillait à se que j'ai un minimum de culture, alors certains noms ne me sont pas inconnus…

Devant mon air perplexe, il ajouta un peu plus chaleureusement :

''- Colonel Roy Mustang…à votre service.

-Enchantée, Roy. Je me passerais de vos services, merci, je suis une grande fille vous savez…''

J'étais pour ainsi dire vexée que ce foutu alchimiste d'état vienne contrecarrer mes plans de voyage libre et solitaire. Tora risquait d'être fâchée en apprenant que je faisait route avec un ''chien chien de l'état''…mais avais-je le choix ? Non, bien sur…

Je marchais la tête basse, tentant de rester insensible aux paroles du fameux Roy Mustang, qui développait inutilement des théories stupides sur sa complexe alchimie aux multiples atomes qu'ils s'amusaient à dissocier et associer dans son pays…

''-Comment pratique-t-on l'alchimie chez vous ?

-Autrement, répondis-je hargneusement.

-Je vais vous paraître curieux…,commença-t-il, mais…''

Je soupirai longuement pour lui faire comprendre mon abattement, puis, doutant d'être assez résistante psychologiquement pour résister plus longtemps à cette torture, décidai de lui expliquer le fonctionnement de notre alchimie, que nous appelions avec fierté Haute Alchimie :

''-Notre alchimie se base sur les plus anciennes données régissant les lois de la matière. Là où vous vivez, les alchimistes utilisent la structure atomique de la matière : ils séparent les composants et les rassemblent différemment. A l'époque, les scientifiques ne connaissaient pas ces atomes, ils pensaient que la matière était constituée des quatre éléments primaires, l'eau, l'air, le feu et la terre. C'est sur ces éléments qu'agit notre alchimie…''

Satisfaite de mon résumé, je dévisageai mon interlocuteur.

Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il pensait de tout de cela. Me croyait-il seulement ?

Etrangement, j'aurais aimé que oui. Qu'il reconnaisse qu'il ne savait pas tout de l'alchimie, qu'il reconnaisse la puissance de nos techniques, qu'il me reconnaisse…

Je me perdais dans mes pensées, encore une fois.

N'étais-je pas un peu arrogante de dévoiler ainsi mes connaissances ? De mon coté, n'avais-je pas également beaucoup de choses à apprendre ?!

XxX

Il était maintenant clair et net que ce Mustang ne connaissait rien des environs et me suivait plus par nécessité qu'autre chose. C'était à se demander s'il savait se servir d'une carte et d'une boussole. De mon coté, je me rendais compte de l'importance des exercices que m'imposait Tora. Grâce à son enseignement, j'avais acquis un très bon sens de l'orientation et, au risque de me répéter, une parfaite connaissance de l'alchimie, et me retrouver dans un endroit inconnu de m'effrayait pas plus que d'aller cueillir une fleur dans le jardin de la maison de mon ex-tutrice .

A l'horizon, un soleil doré se couchait sur les plaines, rosissant les nuages et apaisant le paysage. L'air semblait apaisé, et je me sentais comme euphorique. Une soudaine envie de sourire à tous mes malheurs m'avait prise, et j'avais accéléré le pas, comme emportée par cette vague de joie.

La prochaine ville devait se situer à deux jours de marche, une et demie si l'on se dépêchait un peu. Le plus pénible serait de traverser une grande forêt de résineux, un peu plus au sud. Il se trouvait que Tora avait eu la délicieuse idée de s'installer à des kilomètres de toute civilisation importante, et, pour moi, cela dénotait un certain égocentrisme doublé d'un besoin quasi-permanent de solitude...

L'alchimiste d'état marchait derrière moi, se remettant de ses émotions en se décrivant intérieurement tout le paysage. Arbre, ciel, arbre, arbre, champ, arbre, oiseau, arbre :voilà mon point de vue sur la chose…

Cet expression d'ennui profond qui se dessinait sur son visage me rappela que depuis la bataille contre Valdis, nous ne nous étions accordé aucune pause. Je fis balancer ma sacoche et l'ouvrit, en sortant quelques victuailles. Il y avait là de quoi nourrir deux personnes convenablement pendant trois jours, et cela serrait amplement suffisant si il décidait de me suivre jusqu'à ma prochaine destination.

Je l'invitai à s'asseoir dans l'herbe à coté de moi, face au soleil couchant, lui proposant gentiment de quoi se rassasier, et lui souris largement lorsqu'il s'exécuta…

dans le chapitre suivant…

_(résumé)_

Toujours accompagnée de Roy Mustang, notre jeune alchimiste commence à se poser des questions. De plus, le monde n'est pas du tout comme elle l'imaginait, et son alchimie, parfois incertaine. Sa science étant remise en question, elle décide pourtant de ne pas s'inquiéter et continuer sa route… Le lieutenant Hawkeyes se joint à eux sous ordre de son supérieur et lors d'une conversation privée, il se trouve que deux personnes ont vent de leurs projets…

Amours, suspens et révélations seront au rendez-vous dans ce chapitre 3…

Attendez–vous au pire…

**BONUS**

**TORA – DESCRITPION**

**Nom- **Inconnu

**Prénom- **Tora

**Age- **26 ans

**Métier-** Inconnu. Pratique l'alchimie.

**Domicile- **Vit dans la montagne, loin de la ville.

**Famille-** A prit en charge une fillette alors qu'elle n'avait que quelques années. Vit seule.

**Aime- **la nature, l'alchimie, la justice, les moutons blancs.

**Aime pas-** Les alchimistes d'état, la religion, la foule.


End file.
